revoltcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revolt Comics Wiki
'Revolt Comics ' The Revolt Comics Universe at your hands! Who are we? Revolt Comics is the brainchild of three aficionados who are lucky enough to be blessed with the talent to make wonderful books come to fruition. Our journey into the world of comic book creation began a little over a decade ago in The island of Puerto Rico. Through a mutual acquaintance, the phenomenal brother and sister artistic team of Alice and Angel Falto Ayala met with creator and writer David Hernandez, and the result were the creation of a comic book entitled “'The Neophyte'." Unbeknown to us the creative part of the publishing process was going to be the easy part. We went to more than ten different printing companies across the island and the prices, they asked for printing our comic were staggeringly high. The printing companies were so out of touch with the process of printing comics that one even suggested that the correct way of putting the comic together was to sew the pages jointly with a needle and thread instead of a clip. With no investors willing to help us out and no company desirous of advertise with us, the pages of “'The Neophyte'” laid hidden in a closet until another friend of ours took us under his wing and secured the necessary funds for the book to see the light of day. Sadly, delays in publishing and creative differences made us part ways, and the three of us forged what is now our company, Revolt Comics. Our first book was a compilation of pinups that showcased our different characters called “'The Art of Revolt' Included in the book are tutorials that divulge the creative process of Alice and''' Angel''' when creating a comic page. The book also features a short story written by David Hernandez and drawn by Angel Falto of an enigmatic character call "Malefactor." Since our debut in Puerto Rico Comicon we have printed three more books. “'Showcase #1&2'” featuring stories such as “'Sons of Ael'” created written and drawn by Angel Falto '''and “Deadly Rose” created and drawn by '''Alice Falto and written by David Hernandez. “'The NeoTherics of Comic Books #1'” featuring “'Ignite'" created and written by David and drawn by Alice and “'Pharaoh'” created and written by David and illustrated by Angel. And "[[Revolt Comics Presents|'Revolt Comics Presents']]" featuring "The Neo Templars" written by David and drawn by Alice '''and the ongoing adventures of "Malefactor" written by '''David and illustrated by Angel. Currently, our comics and product such as T-Shirts, posters, digital comics and other products are found in West Coast Comics in Aguadilla, Puerto Rico. You can also find our comics in Last Galaxy in Ponce, Puerto Rico. We are working on a subscription option for our fans overseas as well as digital versions of our comics to be sold through Comixology. All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] Inc. ™ [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Revolt Comics] is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto. Latest activity Category:Browse